


A Bitter Taste, A Sweet Love

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Yuuri has a cold, but lots of fluff too!, hes a stubborn boy, theres crying, with a fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri is sick with a cold and doesn't want to take his medicine





	A Bitter Taste, A Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> For all the sickfics I've read, I had never stumbled upon the trope of stubborn sickies refusing medicine until now, so I figured I'd write it.

“Yuuri.”

  
“Hmph.”

  
“Yuuri, you need to take your medicine.”

  
“Hmph!”

  
Victor directs the spoon closer to Yuuri’s tightly closed lips, but the man just turns his head with another sound of protest.

 

Victor gives an exasperated sigh. Yuuri’s been battling a nasty cold for the past couple of days. It hadn’t started out so bad; he had mainly been coughing and complaining of a sore throat. That was before his fever spiked. Now he’s pouty and irritable, and all he wants to do is sleep, even to the point of refusing both food and medicine, which obviously isn’t ideal.

 

“You won’t get better unless you take it, sweetie,” Victor tells him. Yuuri continues to sit on the bed with his arms crossed, head turned away from Victor. At the comment, he closes his eyes and turns up his nose in defiance.

 

“I know it doesn’t taste good, but you need it. Now open up, _lapochka_.” He moves closer again. Yuuri brings his knees up to his chest and hides his face, effectively covering his mouth and making himself as small as possible as he whines. Victor places a gentle and coaxing hand on Yuuri’s arm, the warmth from his fever obvious from the touch even despite his body’s shivers. The hand moves from Yuuri’s arm to try and push down on his knees so Victor can reach his mouth as the other hand inches the spoon ever closer.

 

The next moment happens in a flash:

 

Yuuri makes a louder, much more annoyed whine of protest as he sharply uncurls himself and pushes Victor’s arms away. The spoon flies out of his hand, flips in the air then clatters soundlessly onto the bed. Drops of medicine speckle Victor’s face and clothes, and there’s a larger pool on the blanket.

 

Victor blinks, too stunned to move. Yuuri isn’t moving either. He’s staring with wide eyes at the spots of medicine that decorate Victor, then at his dumbfounded expression, and then his gaze drops to the abandoned spoon and the mess on the bed. Yuuri’s eyes water, and immediately tears begin to stream down his rosy cheeks.

 

“I’m s-sorry,” he hiccups. “I m-made a mess…” He wipes at his overflowing eyes with his sleeves and Victor’s heart breaks.

 

“No, no _solnyshko_ , it’s okay!” Victor jolts from his stupor and embraces Yuuri, relieved he isn’t pushed away this time. “I know you must be feeling terrible, you poor thing.” He runs a hand through Yuuri’s hair as he cries.

 

“I-I pushed you away,” Yuuri blubbers.

 

“It’s okay,” Victor soothes. “You’re feverish and it’s making you emotional, that’s all. I know you didn’t mean it.”

 

Yuuri’s breathing is loud and laboured through the tears, and Victor can feel him trembling. He’s not sure if it’s from his sobs or his fever, but regardless, Victor embraces him tighter in response.

 

“I love you,” Yuuri chokes out. It sounds so desperate, like his fevered mind really thinks that this small incident would erase all feelings Victor had for his fiance up to this point.

 

“I know, Yuuri. I know. I love you, too. So much.” Victor kisses his head and continues to hold the man in his arms. He lightly rocks him back and forth and whispers soothingly into his ear, desperate to ease any and all pain Yuuri is feeling. After what seems like hours, Victor feels the tremors and sobs lessen then eventually stop.

 

Yuuri sniffles and slowly untangles himself from the embrace as he meets Victor’s blue eyes with his own tired, watery brown ones. They’re red-rimmed and match the colour of his fever-flushed cheeks, and his noseーwhich is now running profuselyーis a similar shade as well.

 

Victor quickly fetches a number of tissues from the box on the nightstand and hands them to Yuuri. He takes them gratefully and loudly blows his nose before handing the used tissues to Victor who disposes of them in the garbage bin.

 

“I really don’t feel good,” Yuuri mopes with another wet sniffle as he falls onto Victor’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll feel better soon. I promise,” Victor reassures him with a light head scratch. “But it really would help if you took some medicine. Do you want to try again?”

 

Yuuri hesitates, then nods slowly. He sits up and Victor picks up the dirty spoon from the mattress. He cleans up the spill with some more tissues and heads to the kitchen to get a new spoon and a fresh glass of water for the aftertaste.

 

Yuuri is sitting swaddled in the blanket when Victor returns. His cheeks are still tinted red from his high temperature, but the colour in his nose and around his eyes is already starting to fade a bit, which is good.

 

Victor sits on the bed, sets the water down on the nightstand and trades it for the bottle of medicine. He pours some onto the spoon and turns towards Yuuri who wears a look of unmasked apprehension as he regards the liquid. Victor holds it up, an unspoken question, and Yuuri steels his resolve and nods. His nose crinkles rather adorably in disgust as he catches the bitter herbal smell, but he obediently opens his mouth and clamps down around spoon when Victor brings it to his mouth.

 

Victor withdraws it quickly and Yuuri swallows with an evident grimace, then coughs and sticks out his tongue as the gross taste lingers. Victor hands him the glass of water and Yuuri takes it greedily and drinks it fast, choking on the water and breaking into a coughing fit.

 

“Easy, Yuuri.” Victor takes the empty cup and rubs Yuuri’s back until he regains his breath. “You did well,” he then praises. Yuuri averts his eyes bashfully and hugs the blanket tighter around his frame.

 

“Still don’t feel good…” Yuuri pouts.

 

“It will take time for the medicine to kick in,” Victor tells him. “Until then, you should get some more rest.” He eases Yuuri so he’s laying down and he complies without complaint. Victor tucks the blankets tightly around his shivering frame and places a kiss upon his heated forehead. “Sleep well, my love. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

 

Yuuri closes his eyes and falls asleep moments later with the faintest of smiles gracing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> lapochka: russian term of endearment meaning “sweetheart”
> 
> solnyshko: russian term of endearment meaning “sun” or “my little sun”
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr!


End file.
